chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Call It Macaroni
Call it Macaroni is the first episode of the second season and the 16th overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary Voight is under watch after the murder of Sheldon Jin. Burgess meets her new partner, Sean Roman. Lindsay meets with someone from her past. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman Crossover Cast * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett Recurring Cast * Robert Wisdom as Commander Ron Perry * Ian Bohen as IA Sergeant Edwin Stillwell * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis Guest Cast * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Dora Madison as Alissa "Jellybean" Martin * Hans Fleischmann as Chris Campbell * Jason Singer as Oskar Bembenek * Mia Katigbak as Susan Jin * Daniel Cantor as Lawyer * Millie Hurley as Junie Gamble * David Vogel as IA Detective * Kevin Theis as Fritz Welson * Joseph Yau as Andrew Jin * Lee Stark as Bartender Lisa * Jim Kozyra as Meek Dude (Passenger) * Michael Accardo as Chief Tim O'Leary * Chris Routhe as I.A. Officer * Marvin Quijada as Smitty (Olinsky's Old C.I.) Plot Voight is under review after Jin's murder and the intelligence team has not been allowed to investigate it themselves, seeing as they were close to him. Internal Affairs is trying to use his murder to take Voight down. Burgess meets with Roman, who is clearly annoyed that she is a woman after he says that Sergeant Platt told him it was "Tim" not Kim. Platt says she made a mistake and it's clear that Roman doesn't want to work with her. Kim is further upset by the fact that Roman's previous partner was a female and so wonders why he doesn't want to work with her personally. Sergeant Platt then gives Jay a package that had been sent to the wrong place that he was supposed to receive 6 weeks ago. He is hesitant and opens it up to find that it is a flash drive from Jin with a message saying that he only trusts Jay. As Jin was dead soon after, Jay isn't sure about what to do and tells Lindsay, who tells him to trust Voight with it. However, he checks what's on it himself first and it supposedly shows the killer and it's not Voight. He gives Voight the USB after he finds this out. Voight finds out that it was Stillwell who got Jin killed and isn't happy. He meets with Stillwell and threatens to expose him, but he replies that if he does, he will make sure every cop knows that Voight worked with Internal Affairs and no one will trust him after this. Voight starts to listen to him and tries suppressing the evidence, even refusing to answer or hand the USB back to Halstead, who isn't happy with what's going on either. However, he is challenged when Jin's mother comes to see him. She thanks Voight for letting Jin in on a team and letting him work without prejudice, something she says he dealt with previously. The squad follows the case of two violent brothers who have killed a police officer to have evidence destroyed. They find that they have also murdered a girlfriend for trying to leave. Antonio meets up with a CI - Alissa or "Jellybean", who gives him intel. He passes this on but she later tells him that her life is in danger if she tells him anymore and that he can choose to use the information or not. He immediately backs down and tells Voight that she couldn't help. He later gives her her pay for being a CI, telling her to leave town like she had told him earlier on. Voight's ming changes after Susan Jin visits him and he ultimately hands over the USB to the police. Stillwell is arrested on screen and Halstead respects him once again, but Lindsay is upset that he hid the fact that he was working with Internal Affairs. Burgess digs further into Roman's previous partner and accuses him of being sexist, to which he admits that he fell in love with her which is why he transferred out. They go on to investigate a heist. Voight is out of the woods after having Stillwell arrested. He meets up with the Jin's and gives the father enough money to wipe out his gambling debts that Stillwell had been using to blackmail Jin. Lindsay meets with Bunny, who Nadia had been saying was calling Lindsay at work all day. Bunny is Lindsay's mother. Lindsay isn't happy with the reunion and only drops by her place of work to tell her to stop calling her at work and to email her. Bunny tells her she is getting married, to which Lindsay replies "good for you" sarcastically. Bunny apologises for the past. Halstead, Ruzek and Lindsay have followed up on their lead to another heist case on two brothers. Halstead ends up shooting one of the brothers as he's about to shoot them and kills him. Later that night, Olinsky is told by one of his CI's that there is a $100,000 bounty on Halstead for killing the brother! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes